


Keeping Secrets

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lee is confident and cool and super charming i adore this babe, M/M, Marcus is CUTE in this trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: If Marcus thought a kiss could silence Lee Jordan and stop him from telling the world about the embarrassing accident, he definitely underestimated the Quidditch commentator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Marcus cursed out loud when he tripped on the Quaffle and crashed unceremoniously onto the ground.  He’d been skipping towards the lockers, still feeling high and excited after the win against Ravenclaw, that he hadn’t even seen that goddamn Quaffle lying there.

He winced slightly as he examined the injuries on his elbow and knee – damn, he’d have to go to Pomphrey for it, he hoped nobody see him on the way to the hospital wing, this was too embarrassing. He was never good with healing spells himself, that was more of Terence’s specialty.  However, to be injured on a Quidditch pitch was one thing - you showed off your scars to the others about it, telling daring tales, but to be injured in the locker room … was totally another matter.  This must be kept a secret or his teammates would probably never let him hear the end of it.

Unfortunately, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t, as he’d previously thought, alone.

“Nice dance you did there, Flint.  Elegant.”

Marcus whirled around and saw Lee Jordan grinning at him.  He gritted his teeth, “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Fetching some stuff the twins forgot they left in the locker room,” he shrugged, before frowning as he walked closer, “Shite. You okay? You need some help?”

“I don’t need help from a Gryffindor,” Marcus bit out, trying to stand up.

Lee raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he struggled. “Typical Slytherins, honestly,” he sighed.  Then, ignoring what Marcus just said, he took out his wand and cast a few healing spells anyway.  Marcus felt instantly better, but also annoyed.  At his indignant look, the Gryffindor only said easily, “You learn lots of healing spells after years of sharing the dorm with Fred and George.”

“Why would you help me?” Marcus only narrowed his eyes at Lee suspiciously, feeling relieved that he didn’t have to drag himself to the hospital wing but also embarrassed at being healed by a younger Gryffindor.

Lee smirked, “You can think it as common decency, Gryffindor chivalry, or I simply feared the next Gryffindor-Slytherin match would be too boring with the Slytherin captain injured and did it on impulse.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Not that I can’t make a boring match fun with my brilliant commentating talents.”

“You mean _biased_.”

“If you’re jealous I never called you handsome … do you want me to include that in the future?” Lee shot back.  Marcus glared at him.  He decided that this didn’t really deserve a response.

“You better keep this,” Marcus made a brief gesture at where he was previously injured, “a secret.”

“I’ll try not to let it slip during the next commentary,” Lee grinned, in an overly innocent and irritatingly good-looking way.

“Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone _,_ ” Marcus snarled, his hand reaching his wand.

“Such gratitude,” Lee scoffed.  He considered just agreeing, but then you didn’t share a dorm with Fred and George for years without being a bit mischievous and cunning yourself, at least a little.  Plus, it was fun riling Flint up. “Give me a reason?”

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Lee, and, made a surprising decision and quickly leant forward to kiss him before drawing back and said, in a victorious tone, “Or I’d tell everyone you kissed a Slytherin.”

Lee squinted, before a smirk slowly stretched across his face, “Mayyyyyybe …” he drawled out, “I’ll announce _this_ too.”

Marcus could only stare at the Quidditch commentator in shock, unsure if he’d just heard wrong. Lee turned around to leave before his head turned back again quickly, winking at him, “See you around, Flint.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
